Ciara Jett
Ciara is the oldest child in the Jett family. She is married to Anthony Fisher and they have three children, two biological (Carrie and Hunter) and one adopted (Ruby) Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Ciara's time as a toddler as she was adopted. However, since she was in the adoption service, she was believed to have been a clingy toddler as she didn't have any parents and would have been clinging onto people around her. Also, her style most likely wouldn't have been stylish since she probably had hand me down clothing. Childhood Ciara was adopted by Roxy accidentally, but she was quickly loved by both Roxy and Jessica. She became Jessica's step-daughter upon her marriage to Roxy. During her childhood she shared a room with Charlotte and they became best cousins/friends and still are to this day. As a child she had black hair. Teen Days Ciara met Anthony and attended prom with him. She was a bit nerdy compared to her cousin Charlotte, who was one of her best friends. She was a very clever child though and this led to her wanting to become a vet, as it was her dream. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Ciara moved to Brindleton Bay with Charlotte. She initially took a job as a programmer, but followed her dream of being a vet and bought a clinic on credit. Her relationship with Anthony progressed and he soon moved in with them. An accidental pregnancy resulted in the birth of their first child Carrie. They got engaged while Ciara was pregnant and eloped immediately after. When Carrie was a child, they finally had a wedding ceremony and renewed their vows. After a while, the two of them decided it was time to settle down a bit more and have another child. Their second child was born soon afterward, Hunter Fisher. Because there would not have been enough room in the house with the new baby, Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved to the suburbs to give Ciara and Anthony some space, but also so that Charlotte and Asher could have some space for their own family and help out Charlotte's Parents. Wanting to help a child the same way that Roxy and Jessica helped her, Ciara adopted a child named Theresa. Ciara did not know what happened on Anthony’s boys night out. In episode 28th of Cats & Dogs, Anthony and Ciara's relationship got worse when he didn't seem to care about her after Jessica and Roxy's deaths and Ciara was super depressed. Their fights caused them to sleep in separate beds -Anthony slept in his and Ciara's bed whilst Ciara set in Carrie's bed. At Hunter's 13th (teenage) birthday Anthony got Ciara more angry at him when he made hot dogs even though he knew she couldn't eat them because she was a vegan, which made her ill. Ciara and Anthony continued to argue at Hunter's birthday and their romance got worse. Trivia * Ciara is the first sim to be adopted in the series. She was adopted accidentally by Roxy. * Ciara has a at home shelter for all the stray animals to eat and sleep if they are sick and Ciara or her daughter Carrie will feed them an ambrosia treat which will cure them of their sickness. * Clare has often said that if she had to be friends with someone in her series she has said it would probably be Ciara * Ciara is a part of Cats and Dogs series * Ciara's favorite food/drink is salad. * Ciara is Pacific. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted Category:Adults